Meet Blaine's Twin Sister
by cori.101.harris
Summary: Being kicked out of another boarding school Cori and Blaine Anderson's parents finally decide to send her to Mckinley no matter how much Blaine protested against it. Now attending McKinley she soon turns the school upside down. Finn/OC
1. Reuniting

~Authors Note~

I own nothing besides the characters I created. Also I would appreciate it if you sent me a review about how I do on my first story.

Chapter 1: Reuniting

Sighing as she closed her suit case Cori Anderson turned to her room mate Lexi Harris who was staring at the ground before finally looking up and asked "Do you really have to go to your house this weekend?" Nodding Cori said "Of course I do Lex its my twin brother we're talking about. Sure I don't get along great with my parents, but he would have done the same for me." Nodding in agreement they exchanged their good byes as they walked towards Cori's silver 2011 Volkswagen Jetta. Finally placing her suit case in the back of her car she entered the driver's seat as Lexi ran back into the Canton Academy which was a boarding school for all girls. Sighing once again she then drove out of the parking lot and towards her parent's house.

After driving for a few hours she pulled up to a metal gate. Turning towards the intercom she pressed a button and said "Hey its me open up." With this being said she watched as the gate open and then drove through and followed the long drive way until a Victorian styled house came into view. Parking her car next to her older brother's car she grabbed her suit case and slammed her door shut not really caring and started the door. Straightening her school uniform she then opened the door and was soon caught in a breath taken hug by her twin brother who started to repeat how he appreciated her for coming.

Smirking she said "No problem Blaine. Besides you would have done the same for me." As she said this she finally got him to let go and she couldn't help, but stick her nose up at his hair and asked "Really Blaine? Why do you keep gelling your hair? Your hair looks awesome without it." As she said this she ran her hand through her own dark curly hair as her brother answered "Because I hate it when its not tamed. Besides Kurt likes it this way." Smirking once again she said "Aw so that's what the first boyfriends name is." Nodding Blaine replied "Yeah. Now go up stairs and get ready it won't be long until Kurt gets here with his family." Sticking her tongue at him playfully she teased "Someone's being a bit bossy to their older sister who is also taller then him." Rolling his eyes she couldn't help, but laugh as Blaine muttered "Only by 3 minutes."

Finally climbing to the stairs to her bedroom Cori glanced around and couldn't help, but smile. For nothing had changed one bit. Setting her suit case down on her bed she headed into the walk in closet and grabbed the first dress on the racket. Changing into the plain yet beautiful strapless white dress she then put on the white chocker necklace that held an olive colored amulet in the center. After doing her make up and slipping into a pair of slip on shoes that was hidden under the dress she made her way down stairs where she met up with her parents and Blaine.

Ignoring her parents like usual Cori began to talk about her school days with Blaine and then turned towards the door when the door bell rang. Watching her brother as he nervously straightened his outfit she couldn't help, but chuckle as he went to the door and immediately stopped when the door opened revealing Kurt and his family. Smiling as her brother hugged Kurt and then turned to Kurt's family and welcomed them into their home. Taking a step forward along with her parents she listened to her brother as he said "Mom, Dad, Cori I would like you to meet Kurt and his father Burt, his step mother Carole and his step brother Finn." Continuing to smile she gave a slight curtsy like her mother as she said "it's a pleasure to meet you all." With this being said she couldn't help, but smile a bit more as the family looked awkwardly at them and then began towards the dinning room as her dad lead the way starting up a conversation with Burt.


	2. Dinner and the News

~Authors Note~

Again I own nothing except the made up characters.

Chapter 2: Dinner and the News

Taking her usual seat at the dinning room table Cori began to eat quietly as she listened to the conversations around the table and added a few comments in Blaine's and Finn's talk about football which seemed to surprise Finn as she stated her opinions. Thankful that the dinner was going quite well Cori soon glanced up as their butler nervously walked into the room holding a piece of paper and what she could see had her schools crest on it. Gulping she quickly glanced down at her plate of food as her brother looked at her curiously and then towards his parents as the butler handed the paper to their mother. Watching their mother go pale he quickly turned back to Cori and was about to ask her what the letter was for when their father who had just finished the letter yelled "Corina Elizabeth Anderson! What is the meaning of this?"

Sighing Cori glanced up glaring at her father who was pointing the letter in her direction and said "So what I got kicked out of another school. Why does it really matter?" Glancing at Blaine who went wide eyed and whispered "Not again." She then turned back to her parents and listened as her mother said gently "Corina please what has gotten into you? You use to make straight A's and were always the teacher's favorite student." Still glaring Cori stood up and yelled back "What happened? You both know exactly what happened!" For ever since her brother had came out of the closet people began to bully him for it and after being tired of hearing it her stubborn side had taken over leading to fights and no matter who tried to help her with her anger issue she always ended up kicked out of schools.

Finally excusing herself Cori began to swear under her breath as she darted out the room hearing her brother also excusing himself and following her. Finally making it to the den Cori turned towards the wall and punched it as hard as she could before turning towards Blaine who looked worried as he stayed his distance knowing exactly what she was like in her stubborn state. Hesitantly he took a step forward and said softly "Cori I really apperceive what you do for me, but this has to stop. Your anger against others is getting out of control."

Sighing Cori took a seat on one of the sofas and said "I know, but I just can't help myself you know how much it bothers me even if its not you they're bullying." Frowning Blaine took a seat next to his sister and wrapped an arm around her and said "I know it does, but you need to stop and get help." Tears now running silently down her cheeks she weakly commented back "I have been, but nothing seems to be working." Sighing Blaine wrapped Cori into a hug and then looked up as the door to the den opened once again revealing Kurt and Finn looking around a bit nervous. Cori who also seemed to notice quickly whipped away her tears before turning towards Kurt as he asked "Is everything okay?" Taking a deep breath she said "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Ignoring the worried look from her brother Cori stood up and straightened her dress and walked head held high out of the den leaving the boys to look after her. Meeting her parents outside in the hall way she waited for them to notice her. Once they did her dad was the first to speak up "We have decided that you will move in with your mother's sister and will be attending McKinley High School. Now go upstairs and pack." Nodding Cori made her way up stairs not even noticing the three boys freeze when they heard the high school name.


End file.
